Sous la pluie
by Diaboliqua
Summary: Suite à une course poursuite dans les ruelles de Londres, Sherlock se retrouve blessé. John est là pour prendre soin de lui comme toujours. Peut-être l'occasion pour les deux amis de découvrir s'ils ne sont pas devenus plus que ça...Venez lire... OS JohnLock...


**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**J'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture de fanfic sur Sherlock dont je suis une grande fan ! **

**Voici donc mon premier OS sur le couple JohnLock...qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire. Je suis assez contente du résultat. **

**Disclaimer : malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, surtout vu que c'est ma première fic sur le sujet, j'espère ne pas avoir tapé à côté...**

**Bonne lecture, **

**Diabo**

Sous la pluie

Sherlock, courant à vive allure, tourna à l'angle d'une petite ruelle comme il y en avait des centaines à Londres. Une balle siffla non loin de son oreille et il eut juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière alors qu'une seconde faisait un impact dans le mur derrière lui.

Le détective consultant fouilla précipitamment ses poches. _Mais où est ce fichu Browning ? Ah, juste ! C'est John qui l'a ! _Sherlock se permit de maudire une fraction de seconde son ami médecin de ne jamais être là quand il avait _vraiment_ besoin de lui. Bien sûr, inutile de préciser que le jeune brun faisait preuve d'une très grande mauvaise foi étant donné que…eh bien, c'était lui qui avait laissé ledit John sur le carreau !

Enfin, bref.

Sherlock dû donc se résoudre à attraper le criminel qu'il pourchassait…à mains nues. Perspective peu attrayante, certes, mais il n'allait pas le laisser lui filer entre les doigts. Au moins, l'autre avait vidé son chargeur. S'il avait bien compté.

Le détective sortit de sa cachette et avança prudemment sachant que le suspect était acculé. En effet, ils étaient dans un cul-de-sac. Il y avait bien une haute grille qui donnait sur une autre ruelle puis sur l'avenue principale, mais Sherlock n'avait entendu aucun bruit d'escalade.

Il avança prudemment le long du mur heureux qu'il fasse nuit, le soleil ne pouvant le trahir en dévoilant son ombre sur le sol. Il arriva à l'angle du mur et se risqua un coup d'œil. L'attaque fut rapide. Il reçut le coup en plein sur la pommette ce qui le déséquilibra et le fit atterrir sur les fesses.

Son assaillant grimpa à califourchon sur lui et le saisit à la gorge, serrant son écharpe, voulant l'étrangler. Sherlock tenta tant bien que mal de le repousser, mais le type était beaucoup plus lourd et plus costaud que lui. C'était peine perdue.

L'air commençait déjà à lui manquer, ses oreilles sifflaient et sa vue baissait.

_Ce n'est pas le jour pour mourir…aussi…bêtement ! Johnnnn…._

Sherlock était aux bords de l'inconscience quand il sentit soudain le corps du criminel s'affaisser sur lui, l'oxygène lui revenant brusquement. L'homme, inconscient, fut basculé sur le côté et Sherlock fut redressé en position assise toussant à s'en cracher les poumons.

- Vraiment Sherlock, tu fais peine à voir, dit une voix au ton ironique tout prêt de son oreille.

- Jo…John…croassa Sherlock.

- N'essaye pas de parler, tu risques d'aggraver ta douleur à la gorge. Non ! N'essaye pas de te lever non plus ! Ordre du médecin ! J'appelle Lestrade !

Sherlock entendit vaguement son ami sortir son téléphone et appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Dès la première tonalité, l'inspecteur décrocha.

- Lestrade, j'écoute !

- Greg, c'est John ! Nous avons pu mettre la main sur le tueur. Je l'ai assommé.

- Où êtes-vous ?

John lui donna le nom de la ruelle où ils se trouvaient alors que Sherlock marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Et Sherlock ?, demanda Lestrade.

- Oh, il va bien, ne vous en faites pas. Il a été un peu secoué, mais il devrait s'en remettre.

Une petite heure plus tard, John allongeait un Sherlock pas encore tout à fait remis de son agression dans son lit. Le médecin dénoua l'écharpe du cou de son colocataire et tenta de lui enlever son éternel manteau. Il eut tôt fait d'abandonner face au manque de collaboration du détective.

- Je reviens, annonça-t-il, je vais chercher de quoi soigner ta blessure et soulager ta gorge.

Sherlock se contenta d'un grognement pour approbation et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les oreillers. John se rendit à la salle de bain prendre ce dont il avait besoin puis alla à la cuisine faire chauffer de l'eau pour préparer du thé ainsi que réchauffer un bol de soupe pour Sherlock accompagné d'un morceau de pain.

Le médecin mit le tout sur un plateau et retourna vers la chambre de son ami. Celui-ci s'était adossé contre la tête de lit et grimaça dès qu'il aperçut le bol de soupe devinant de suite qu'il allait devoir manger. _Et oui détective, tu n'y échapperas pas !_

- Je ne mange jamais durant une enquête, se cru-t-il bon de rappeler à John, avec une voix rauque.

- Sauf que l'enquête est terminée vu que nous avons attrapé le tueur celui-là même qui a essayé de t'étrangler avec ton écharpe et qui aurait sans doute réussi si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps pour te sauver la mise…encore, contre-attaqua son ami avec un sourire satisfait en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me sauver…la mise comme tu dis, râla Sherlock en grimaçant lorsque John tamponna sa pommette blessée avec un linge imbibé de désinfectant.

- Je serais perdu sans mon détective, répondit le médecin avec un sourire tendre comme lui seul en avait le secret…selon Sherlock.

Le cadet n'ajouta rien bien qu'un mince – très mince – sourire était apparu sur son visage. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, mais savoir qu'il avait de l'importance pour John l'emplissait de la même sensation de satisfaction que lorsqu'il résolvait une affaire.

- Et moi, je serais perdu sans mon bloggeur, ajouta-t-il si bas que John cru avoir mal entendu.

John se retint de dire à son ami qu'il se répétait, juste pour le taquiner. A la place, le sourire du médecin se fit plus éclatant, subjuguant Sherlock, alors qu'il attrapait un tube de crème pour soulager les ecchymoses, devenues presque violettes, qui marquaient le cou du plus jeune.

- La prochaine fois qu'il te faudra courir les rues pour poursuivre un criminel, serait-ce trop te demander de m'attendre ?

- Je suppose que non !, dit Sherlock avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Bien. Il faudrait que tu enlèves ton manteau et ta chemise pour que je puisse te mettre de la crème.

- Je ne savais pas que les médecins étaient des voyeurs !, le taquina le brun en s'exécutant avec des gestes volontairement lents.

- Si tu savais ce qu'il m'arrive de voir à l'hôpital, tu ne me qualifierais pas de voyeur, crois-moi, rétorqua l'aîné avec un grimace de dégoût bien que son regard suivait avec une certaine avidité les doigts de son ami occupés à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise._ Pour l'amour du ciel !_

Sherlock se débarrassa de sa chemise bleue dévoilant un torse à la peau d'albâtre finement musclé et presque imberbe. John se rendit alors compte que c'était la première fois que son colocataire était aussi peu vêtu en sa présence. Sauf l'épisode à Buckingham Palace où le détective avait bien faillit se retrouver…nu.

_Est-ce de la déception que je ressens, là ? Non, sans doute que non. N'est-ce pas ?_

John remarqua qu'il avait le regard braqué sur le corps de son ami que lorsque celui-ci lui jeta sa chemise sur la tête lui masquant la vue.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...?, dit-il, surpris.

- J'avais raison, comme toujours. Les médecins sont des voyeurs, ricana Sherlock alors que son ami roulait la chemise en boule pour la jeter plus loin, mécontent.

Le détective, malgré son attitude moqueuse, était heureux de l'effet qu'il était capable de produire sur son ami médecin.

- A ta place, dit celui-ci visiblement agacé et les joues légèrement roses, je ne jouerais pas avec moi. Je pourrais bien te forcer à manger plus qu'une soupe.

L'effet fut immédiat. Le peu de couleurs qu'il avait désertèrent le visage du détective qui ne broncha plus durant le reste de « l'intervention » de John. Une fois la crème appliquée, il avala docilement les deux comprimés que le médecin lui tendait. Puis, il but toute sa soupe et le morceau de pain qui l'accompagnait.

Si John en fut surpris, il n'en dit rien.

- Voilà Docteur, dit Sherlock en lui donnant son bol vide. Autre chose ?

- Oui, j'aimerais que tu dormes quelques heures, si possible.

- Bien, mais à une seule condition !

- Laquelle ?, demanda précautionneusement l'aîné s'attendant au pire.

- Que tu ne me fasses plus jamais boire de soupe aux carottes, j'ai horreur de ça !, s'exclama Sherlock avec un regard haineux envers le bol.

John éclata de rire et se permit de passer une main dans les cheveux de son colocataire en un geste affectueux avant de se lever.

- Si ce n'est que ça, accordé, dit le médecin en ouvrant la porte. Maintenant, dors, s'il te plaît.

Le médecin quitta la pièce laissant, sans le savoir, Sherlock complétement dépité. Le jeune homme porta une main à ses cheveux, là où John y avait passé les doigts. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de gestes envers lui avant. Depuis quelques semaines, il avait certes constaté une augmentation des contacts physiques avec John, mais pas à ce point.

Voulant finalement se convaincre que le geste n'avait aucune importance, Sherlock voulu effacer la donnée de sa mémoire. Seulement, pas moyen et il le savait d'avance. Il n'arrivait jamais à supprimer quoi que ce soit qui fut en rapport avec le blond.

Et cela frustrait le détective qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cerveau refusait de lui obéir. Après tout, s'il parvenait à « zapper » des choses aussi importantes que le système solaire…_selon John !_...il devrait largement réussir à se débarrasser du souvenir de ce geste anodin. _Pas moyen ! _

Frustré et fatigué – il fallait bien l'admettre – Sherlock se calla un peu plus contre son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il dormait du sommeil du juste.

John, quant à lui, n'ayant pas sommeil après les évènements de la soirée, s'était installé dans son fauteuil, son ordinateur sur les genoux et une bonne tasse de thé posée sur la table basse, à portée de mains. Il était occupé à écrire un article résumant leur affaire du jour, la course poursuite dans les ruelles de Londres et le sauvetage du détective par sa personne.

Le médecin eut d'ailleurs un petit sourire en tapant cette partie s'imaginant déjà qu'elle serait la réaction de son sociopathe de colocataire quand il lirait l'article. Sherlock lui fera sans aucun doute une remarque acerbe portant sur son manque de talent en tant qu'écrivain, avant de se mettre à bouder et à martyriser son violon exprès, juste pour lui casser les oreilles.

Du Sherlock tout craché. Un vrai gosse. _Mais un gosse absolument adorable. Adorable ? Sherlock ?_ John se reprit et continua de taper en flot continu.

Une fois l'article terminé et posté sur son blog, John jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était presque deux heures du matin et il devait normalement se lever à sept heures pour être au cabinet médical à huit. Il soupira. Ce travail ne lui convenait plus du tout. Pas qu'il lui ait un jour convenu, mais sa relation avec Sarah n'était pas au beau fixe depuis plusieurs semaines.

Et puis, le travail en lui-même l'ennuyait énormément. Devoir soigner des rhumes, des grippes et autres maladies tout aussi courantes était d'un ennui…mortel. Heureusement qu'il y avait les enquêtes avec Sherlock parce qu'au sinon…

- Il faut que je change de boulot, murmura-t-il en éteignant son portable.

Après tout, il était chirurgien militaire de formation. Sauver des vies, c'était son job. Pourquoi ne pas postuler dans les hôpitaux proches ? _Je regarderai à ça demain…_

Le médecin alla déposer sa tasse sale dans l'évier. La vaisselle serait pour demain aussi. Il fit un rapide passage par la salle de bain pour se changer et se brosser les dents. En ressortant de la pièce, il fut tenté d'aller voir si tout se passait bien pour Sherlock. _Si ça se trouve, il ne dort pas le bougre!_

Se décidant, John ouvrit lentement et le plus silencieusement possible la porte. Sherlock était étendu sur son côté droit, sur les couvertures et toujours torse nu, faisant face à la porte. Un instant, le médecin s'attendit à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux, mais rien.

S'approchant à pas de loup, l'aîné tendit la main pour saisir délicatement le poignet de son ami…juste pour vérifier son pouls. Celui-ci était présent et régulier ce qui soulagea l'ancien soldat. Perdre son ami était sans doute sa plus grande peur. Et avec Sherlock, il pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Le regard du médecin glissa sur le visage du brun. Un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Sherlock ressemblait presque à un adolescent avec les traits aussi détendus, les cheveux lui tombant sur le front et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

John devait le reconnaitre, le détective était un très bel homme. Pas qu'il ne s'en aperçoive que maintenant, non. Dès leur première rencontre, il avait trouvé Sherlock magnifique dans tous les sens du terme tant par son intelligence, que par son attitude et son physique sortant de l'ordinaire.

Même si, parfois…_bon, d'accord, souvent…_le logicien lui sortait par les yeux, John refusait de changer quoi que ce soit chez lui. Sherlock n'était lui-même que lorsqu'il se montrait froid, impoli, arrogant, mais aussi passionné, impulsif et boudeur. Un Sherlock gentil et vous pouviez vous demander s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre.

Le sourire de John s'agrandit encore. Il attrapa l'une des couvertures en bout de lit et l'étendit sur son ami avant de quitter la pièce.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sherlock émergea du sommeil, il en fut presque déçu tant il sentait qu'il venait de passer l'une des meilleurs nuits depuis bien longtemps. Il prit bien le temps d'étendre chacun de ses muscles en quête d'une quelconque douleur suite à sa petite altercation avec le criminel, mais rien.

Soulagé, le détective se dépêtra de la couverture, dans laquelle il était enroulé, qu'il repoussa au fond de son lit à l'aide de ses pieds. Couverture qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir utilisée. _John, bien sûr !_ Le médecin avait dû passer par sa chambre pour vérifier qu'il dormait avant d'aller se coucher lui-même.

Sherlock fut…touché par le geste.

Le brun secoua la tête, chassa cette idée grotesque et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur sa table de chevet et en manqua de tomber de son lit. _Marie Sainte Mère de Dieu ! Onze heures ! Il est onze heures !_

Faisant un rapide calcul, le détective constata qu'il avait dormi près de douze heures. Lui qui n'en dormait qu'une poignée tous les deux ou trois jours. Paniqué, Sherlock se mit en position assise et entreprit de donner quelques coups de poing sur le réveil croyant que cela pourrait changer quelque chose.

- Ce machin doit être déréglé, ce n'est pas possible autrement, marmonna-t-il en inspectant ledit machin sous toutes les « coutures » ?

Le réveil atterri dans le fond de la chambre après un vol plané. C'en était fini pour lui. _Paix à son âme ! _Sherlock attrapa sa chemise de la veille et la passa sans prendre la peine d'en fermer les boutons avant de se précipiter hors de sa chambre.

- John !, interpella-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Sherlock !, répondit son ami avec une ironie non feinte depuis la cuisine.

Sherlock, la bouche déjà pleine de dentifrice, grogna. John et ses bonnes manières finiraient par le tuer. Il termina de se brosser les dents consciencieusement puis, prit le temps de regarder son cou sous toutes les coutures. Les ecchymoses étaient moins douloureuses et plus aussi marquées. La crème de John avait été efficace.

_Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal que ça d'avoir un médecin pour ami._

Sherlock sourit à son reflet d'un air satisfait avant de se rendre à la cuisine où son médecin personnel était attablé devant une tasse de thé, lisant le journal.

Le détective se servi une tasse de thé, y ajouta du lait et deux sucres avant de se tourner vers John.

- Quelle heure est-il ?, demanda-t-il en lui prenant le journal des mains afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas une affaire sur laquelle il pourrait intervenir.

John lui jeta un regard indigné en levant les mains au ciel.

- Sais-tu que j'étais occupé à lire ce journal, Sherlock ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à réitérer ma demande John, tu sais que je déteste me répéter, répondit le détective en ignorant superbement sa remarque.

- Ton réveil est en panne ?

- C'est fort probable sinon je ne te demanderais pas l'heure, dit son ami sur le ton de l'évidence en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises.

- Tu as perdu ta montre ?

- Chez l'horloger. Le cadrant est cassé, tu te souviens ? Non, surement pas ! Mais bon, tu ne peux pas non plus te souvenir de tout.

Le médecin roula des yeux en soupirant. Il avait l'habitude que Sherlock le traite d'idiot de manière implicite, mais cela n'en restait pas moins désagréable. Il jeta un œil à sa montre.

- Il est onze heures passé de douze minutes. Voilà ! Satisfait ? Tu veux peut-être les…

Sherlock recracha la gorgée de thé qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler faisant sursauter John qui amorça un mouvement en arrière manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend !, s'écria-t-il stupéfait. Il te faut un bavoir maintenant ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas, pétrifié et aussi blanc qu'un linge. Le médecin fut pris de panique et se leva pour aller secouer son ami par l'épaule.

- Sherlock ?

Celui-ci leva la tête vers lui avec un regard des plus noirs. Regard qui lui était destiné semblait-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné hier soir ?, gronda-t-il en se levant brusquement, surplombant de toute sa hauteur le médecin.

- Juste deux aspirines, pourquoi ?, répondit celui-ci, incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Il me prend que j'ai dormi durant près de douze heures ce qui ne doit plus m'être arrivé depuis que j'ai quitté les couches culottes. Donc, la seule explication possible à cela est que tu m'as drogué !

John fut bien trop stupéfait pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Sherlock le suspectant de l'avoir drogué pour dormir quelques heures était complètement aberrant surtout en connaissant le passif du détective avec les narcotiques. C'était plus qu'il pouvait en supporter. La goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

L'aîné fit un pas en arrière avant de tourner les talons pour aller attraper sa veste posée sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?, questionna Sherlock sèchement. La discussion n'est pas terminée.

- Oh que si elle l'est ! Sauf si tu désires tant que cela de recevoir mon poing sur ton nez, ragea John en passant sa veste, ce qui ne va pas tarder à arriver si je reste une minute de plus en ta présence.

- John…

- La ferme Sherlock ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, ferme-là, s'énerva pour de bon le médecin.

Profitant de l'air choqué du détective, John continua sur sa lancée.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier d'une chose que je n'ai pas faite ! Si prendre soin de toi est un crime, alors, ne t'en fais pas, cela n'arrivera plus ! Tu auras eu au moins raison sur un point.

- Et…lequel ?, demanda Sherlock avec une voix légèrement enrouée que John ne lui avait jamais connu.

- Comme tu me l'as fait remarquer, je n'étais pas obligé de te sauver la vie hier soir. Pourtant, je l'ai fait parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que sans toi, ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Mais je me rends compte à présent que la réciproque n'est pas vraie ! Tu n'as aucune confiance en moi ! Tu avais donc raison : tu n'as pas de cœur.

John avait dit tout cela sur un ton incroyablement calme et contrôlé digne de son statut de militaire. Il bouscula Sherlock pour passer et prendre la porte. Le pied sur le premier escalier, il pivota légèrement la tête vers son colocataire.

- J'ai donné ma démission au cabinet ce matin parce qu'hier soir j'ai réalisé que ce travail m'ennuyait profondément et qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de te suivre sur tes enquêtes.

- John…

- Visiblement, ce n'est pas mon boulot que j'aurais dû quitter, mais toi, conclut le médecin avant de dévaler les escaliers à vive allure, la porte d'entrée claquant violemment quelques secondes plus tard.

Sherlock resta un long moment immobile, debout au milieu du salon, une expression de surprise peinte sur le visage. Il avait eu tort. John ne l'avait pas drogué. Il n'aurait pas paru aussi choqué si cela avait été le cas. Sur le coup, Sherlock avait été stupide, vraiment stupide.

Mais comprendre qu'il avait dormi près de douze heures d'affiliées fut un vrai choc pour lui. Jusqu'à ce matin, Sherlock pensait être maître de son corps qui n'était à ses yeux qu'un moyen de locomotion. Il avait toujours décidé quand manger et en quelle quantité, quand dormir et combien d'heures.

Et là, John lui demande simplement de dormir quelles heures et il fait presque le tour de l'horloge. _John !_ _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, bon sang ! John ! Il va revenir. Il revient toujours. Mais, et si… ?_

Sherlock prit alors conscience que son colocataire était parti, plus furieux après lui que jamais, en claquant la porte. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais jamais John n'avait semblé aussi dévasté. John s'était senti trahi et devait surement penser qu'il ne représentait rien pour le détective.

Sherlock se sentit mal…vraiment mal.

_Analyse en cours : tremblements des membres, augmentation du rythme cardiaque, yeux écarquillés, augmentation du rythme respiratoire, chair de poule, sueurs froides, irrépressible envie de me mettre à crier…_

_Conclusion : je suis paralysé par la peur…de perdre John._

- John…s'entendit-il murmurer.

L'arrivée de Mrs Hudson à ce moment précis fut salvatrice. La vieille dame était armée d'un plateau rempli de scones.

- Bonjour Sherlock, dit-elle en passant devant lui sans vraiment faire attention à son état qu'elle ne jugeait pas vraiment différent d'à l'accoutumée. Je vous apporte quelques scones que j'ai faits en trop. Je sais bien que John et vous en raffolez. D'ailleurs, à propos de John, vous vous êtes encore disputé tous les deux ? Je l'ai entendu partir en claquant la porte.

Sherlock n'entendait rien mis à part une sorte de grésillement incessant. Il ne vit pas Mrs Hudson s'approcher de lui ni la main qu'elle tendit pour lui toucher l'épaule. En revanche, il sursauta au contact.

- Sherlock, mon garçon, vous êtes sûr d'aller bien ?, lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Vous êtes tout pâle et vos mains tremblent. Sherlock ?

Le détective la saisit brusquement par les épaules ce qui la fit pousser un petit cri de surprise.

- Il faut que je retrouve John, Mrs Hudson, cria-t-il presque, visiblement paniqué. Est-ce que vous savez où il a l'habitude d'aller quand nous nous disputons ?

- Oh heu…Il va souvent au Regent's Park, sur le York Bridge…

- Merci Mrs Hudson !

Sherlock la relâcha avant de descendre en toute hâte les deux volées d'escaliers. Il entendit la logeuse lui crier après, quelque chose au sujet du fait qu'il pleuvait et qu'il n'avait ni manteau ni chaussures.

Mais, pour le coup, Sherlock se fichait royalement de tomber malade.

Il déboula donc sur le trottoir, bousculant au passage une jeune femme armée d'un parapluie. Il s'excusa à peine en lui ramassant l'objet et réfléchi au chemin le plus court pour rejoindre John.

C'est complétement trempé et frigorifié, les cheveux collés au visage, la chemise toujours ouverte et les pieds nus qu'il arriva au York Bridge.

John était bien là, appuyé contre la balustrade à une quinzaine de mètres de lui, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il avait redressé le col de son manteau pour se protéger autant que possible de la pluie. Sherlock avança lentement, les passants se retournaient sur lui. Il devait avoir l'air stupide et passablement dérangé, mais il s'en fichait.

Alors qu'il ne se tenait plus qu'à trois ou quatre mètres de son ami, celui-ci tourna la tête et son regard noisette tomba dans le sien. La surprise se marqua sur le visage du militaire qui s'approcha rapidement de son colocataire.

- Sherlock ! Mais, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici et dans cette tenue ? Tu vas attraper la crève espèce d'idiot, le gronda-t-il bien qu'un léger sourire s'étirait déjà sur ses lèvres.

Rien à faire, il n'arrivait jamais à rester bien longtemps fâché après le détective. Il eut au moins la satisfaction de savoir que Sherlock avait tout de même un peu paniqué de le voir partir ainsi. C'était bien la première fois que Sherlock courrait après lui dans les rues pour le retrouver après une dispute bien qu'il y en ait eu un nombre incalculable.

- John, je…, commença le détective en attrapant les mains de son ami, je suis désolé, vraiment.

- Tu es quoi ?, dit le médecin ayant peur d'avoir mal compris.

- Désolé. Je suis désolé, se répéta Sherlock en accentuant la pression de ses mains autour de celles de John. J'ai été stupide de t'accuser, je le reconnais. Et tu te trompes.

- Ah oui ? Et sur quoi ?

- J'ai une totale confiance en toi, John. Tu es mon seul ami. Tu es la seule personne qui m'accepte tel que je suis, la seule qui me comprend, la seule qui m'est essentielle. Sans toi, je suis perdu. Sans toi, le monde n'a aucun sens.

- Sherlock, je…

- Non ! Ne dis rien. Pas encore. Je sais bien que tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit et tu as sans doute raison de le faire parce que je n'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse prouver mes paroles. Je me suis toujours comporté avec toi comme je le fais avec les autres : avec indifférence.

Sherlock eut un rire sans joie, mais ne détourna pas le regard de celui de John.

- Tout ça ressemble à une de ces horribles déclarations d'amour comme dans les films romantiques jusqu'à l'écœurement que les femmes adorent tant. C'en est peut-être une d'ailleurs, je n'en sais rien. Je ne connais rien aux sentiments ni à ce qu'ils impliquent mais, je t'en prie, ne pars pas.

John ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout cela. Il était submergé par bien des émotions et avait un peu de mal à faire le tri parmi elles. En colère, il l'était toujours, ça oui, un peu. Sherlock l'avait blessé comme jamais auparavant. Mais, l'idée de quitter Baker Street ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

Il comptait juste s'éloigner quelques jours. Une semaine tout au plus qu'il aurait passé chez sa sœur. Avant que Sherlock ne débarque sur le pont, John avait eu un scénario bien en tête. Il serait rentré à la tombée de la nuit, serait monté directement dans sa chambre pour faire une petite valise avant de se rendre au salon pour annoncer sa « prise de vacances » à Sherlock.

Le brun qui aurait à peine levé le regard vers lui, toujours convaincu qu'il l'ait drogué, et ne lui aurait dit que « Bon voyage » avant de retourner à ses réflexions.

Mais John ne s'était nullement attendu à ce que son colocataire panique de la sorte au point de sortir dans la rue débraillé par un temps des plus maussades. Sherlock qui lui avait présenté des excuses. Du jamais vu. Cela l'avait touché, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Quant à sa déclaration, le médecin ne voulait pas y réfléchir tout de suite. Il aviserait après. Pour le moment, il devait ramener son ami chez eux avant qu'il ne tombe malade.

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, murmura-t-il en enlevant ses mains de celles de Sherlock. Tu es trempé.

Le visage du détective se ferma quand John se déroba au contact. Sherlock se sentait repoussé. John le comprit et lui fit le fameux sourire, celui que le brun appelait, en secret, le sourire « spécial-Sherlock ».

L'aîné retira sa veste qui, jusqu'alors, lui avait évité d'être trempé, et la fit passer à Sherlock qui ne broncha pas.

- Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid, dit John au regard interrogateur que lui lançait son ami alors qu'il refermait la fermeture éclair et le prenait par les épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

- Mais et toi ?, lui fit remarquer Sherlock alors que John l'entrainait vers Baker Street.

- Je suis habitué aux conditions extrêmes. N'oublie pas que j'ai survécu à la guerre en Afghanistan. Ce n'est certainement pas un peu de pluie qui va me mettre K.O.

Sherlock eu un mince sourire avant de se coller un peu plus à John, quémandeur de chaleur. Il se sentait bien, étrangement bien même, tout contre son ami. Son odeur lui parvint et il enfoui la tête dans le cou du médecin pour la respirer un peu plus. Un mélange de thé, de santal et de…John, tout simplement.

Le logicien cru sentir les lèvres de John se poser sur ses cheveux en un baiser, mais il n'en était pas certain et il ne voulait pas relever la tête pour lire l'expression sur le visage de son ami. Il se sentait vraiment trop bien. Trop vite à son goût, il entendit le bruit de clés et d'une porte que l'on ouvre.

- Nous sommes arrivés Sherlock, murmura le médecin en entrainant son ami vers les escaliers.

Mrs Hudson était debout, dans l'encadrement de sa porte. John croisa son regard et vit le sourire attendri de la logeuse. Elle ne dit pas un seul mot, mais cela n'était pas nécessaire. John avait deviné ce qu'elle pensait. En autre temps, il aurait piqué un fard et démenti, mais, cette fois, il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne trouvait pas cela nécessaire de toute manière.

Tout le monde avait compris depuis bien longtemps ce qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas voir.

Le blond entraîna son ami vers la salle de bain. Ils mirent de l'eau partout sur la moquette et le plancher dans la manœuvre, mais c'était sans importance. John nettoierait plus tard. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment était un Sherlock, trempé et frigorifié. Un bon bain brûlant ne lui ferait pas de tords.

L'aîné dû écarté Sherlock de lui et tous deux ressentir le même sentiment de manque à cet éloignement. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment les yeux dans les yeux sans dire le moindre mot.

Le brun fut pris d'une curieuse envie : il voulait caresser la joue rougie par le froid de son ami. Ami qui finit par détourner le regard face à l'intensité de ses yeux trop bleus.

- Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements mouillés pendant que je te fais couler un bain, dit John en ouvrant le robinet d'eau chaude.

Tout en versant quelques gouttes de bain moussant à l'odeur boisée – il savait que cela détendait Sherlock – le médecin vit du coin de l'œil que son ami n'amorçait pas le moindre mouvement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Sherlock lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules, le regard rivé sur ses pieds nus noirs de saletés. John comprit…_Monsieur le détective ne veut sans doute pas sacrifier sa précieuse énergie pour quelques vêtements…_

John s'approcha donc de son colocataire, le débarrassa de sa veste qu'il jeta plus loin avant d'avancer les mains pour attraper le col de la chemise détrempée qu'il fit glisser le long du corps de Sherlock. Il sentait le regard brulant de celui-ci fixé sur son visage, mais John se refusa à lever les yeux. Il en valait de sa santé mentale.

Le blond ne put empêcher son regard de glisser à nouveau sur le torse découvert. Les seules pensées cohérentes qui lui venaient à l'esprit à ce moment précis concernaient toutes la beauté presque surnaturelle de son étrange colocataire.

Ses mains lâchèrent la chemise avant de se poser sur la boucle de ceinture du pantalon de Sherlock. La respiration de ce dernier s'accéléra considérablement lorsque John défile la boucle et le bouton du vêtement. Il savait que le blond faisait exprès d'éviter son regard en gardant obstinément les yeux baissés sur ses mains.

Une seconde plus tard, le pantalon était à ses pieds. De toute l'opération, Sherlock n'avait pas senti une seule fois les doigts de John entrer en contact avec sa peau froide et il s'en sentait…frustré.

_Frustration (définition du mot) : état d'une personne qui se refuse la satisfaction d'une demande pulsionnelle frustration affective, sexuelle._

_Conclusion : John est un être frustrant ou…je suis un imbécile. _

_Imbécile (définition du mot) : qui est dépourvu d'i…non ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! _

Sherlock sortit de ses réflexions en sentant John amorcer un mouvement pour quitter la pièce, mais le détective le retint en lui attrapant le bras.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Eh bien, cela me semble évident, répliqua John en levant la tête vers lui, je sors.

- Mais tu n'as pas fini, lui fit remarquer le brun en haussant les sourcils.

Sherlock eut l'intense satisfaction de voir John porter un rapide coup d'œil au dernier vêtement qu'il portait – à savoir son boxer si vous avez suivi – avant de relever le regard, les joues encore plus rouges.

- Je…il se racla la gorge, je pense que tu peux t'en charger tout seul.

- Je ne suis pas pudique.

- Peut-être, mais moi, oui !

Sherlock eu un claquement de langue agacé. _John, pudique ? Après avoir fait la guerre en Afghanistan ? Sornettes !_ Peut-être devrait-il s'y prendre autrement ? Autant être direct ?

- Je veux que tu restes, dit-il d'une voix forte et profonde.

John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Sherlock le devança sentant qu'il allait l'envoyer balader.

- S'il te plaît…j'ai besoin de toi.

Cela sembla tellement sincère que John ne put qu'acquiescer d'un faible hochement de tête. Le soldat, pour retrouver contenance, s'empara des vêtements trempés de son colocataire et les jeta directement dans la machine à laver. Lui tournant le dos, il entendit Sherlock fermer le robinet d'eau chaude de la baignoire.

Peu après, John sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et eut un léger sursaut. Il sentit les mains de Sherlock attraper l'ourlet de son pull et tirer légèrement dessus.

- Tu devrais retirer tes vêtements mouillés, lui murmura le détective à son oreille d'une manière…sensuelle ?

John n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque le brun lui ôta son pull et le t-shirt qu'il portait en-dessous dans un même mouvement. Lui tournant toujours le dos, l'aîné laissa s'échapper un halètement lorsque les mains de Sherlock vinrent se poser sur ses hanches avant de glisser vers la boucle de sa ceinture.

Le logicien, de ses longs doigts habiles, s'occupa rapidement de lui enlever le vêtement. Sherlock réapparut dans son champ de vision l'espace d'un instant. Il lui adressa un sourire que John qualifierait de lumineux et sincère.

Un sourire que Sherlock n'accordait qu'au médecin…sans vraiment le savoir. Un sourire « rien que pour John ». Le détective se mit accroupi devant son ami et entreprit de lui délasser ses chaussures et enlever ses chaussettes.

La tâche faite, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, uniquement vêtus de leur sous-vêtement. Le regard du brun glissa sur le corps de son ami : les épaules fermes et carrées, le torse musclé et marqué çà et là de quelques cicatrices, une peau plus foncée que la sienne et qui semblait soyeuse, un léger duvet de poils blonds naissant au niveau du nombril et se terminant à l'abri de son regard.

_Comment peut-il cacher un corps pareil sous ses pulls hideux ? C'en est presque criminel…_

Le détective ramena ses yeux à hauteur du visage de John, les joues légèrement rougies de son audace alors qu'il se savait parfaitement observé par le médecin.

Celui-ci remarqua que Sherlock avait l'air légèrement mal à l'aise maintenant. Il ne donnait pas l'impression de savoir quoi faire ni de vouloir prendre les devants. John retint l'envie de faire remarquer à son ami que c'était lui qui avait souhaité cette situation.

Le médecin se résolut donc à détendre l'atmosphère.

- Alors ? On le prend ce bain ?, demanda-t-il doucement avec un sourire laissant la possibilité à Sherlock de se rétracter s'il le désirait.

- Après vous Docteur, répondit Sherlock dans un souffle, son regard bleuté plus intense que jamais.

John nota avec satisfaction – _depuis quand ?_ – que les pupilles du détective étaient légèrement dilatées. Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la baignoire. Il porta les mains à l'élastique de son boxer et, expirant d'un coup, l'enleva. Le médecin monta dans la baignoire et s'y assit, s'adossant à l'une des parois.

Il ne put retenir un soupire de bien-être. L'eau était à la température idéale après le vent, la pluie et le froid de l'extérieur. Rouvrant les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermés, il tourna le regard sur Sherlock qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Je vous attends Monsieur le Détective, dit-il en montrant le bain d'un geste de la main.

Sherlock lui sourit tout en s'approchant alors que John posait la tête sur le rebord de la baignoire fermant à nouveau les yeux. Manière implicite de laisser un minimum d'intimité à son colocataire. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau et du corps du brun entrant dans le bain, faisant monter un peu plus le niveau.

Il eut un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit le dos de Sherlock venir se coller à son torse, la tête de celui-ci se servit de son épaule droite pour « oreiller ». Le détective soupira en se collant un peu plus contre lui, ses mains se posant sur les cuisses de John.

Le blond qui avait bien conscience que leur position était des plus intimes…déjà rien que le fait d'être ensemble dans le même bain pouvait…lui faire se poser des questions, mais là, cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Le médecin pria intérieurement pour qu'il n'y ait pas de visiteur inopportun assez culotté pour venir les débusquer jusqu'ici.

- Arrête de réfléchir John, grogna Sherlock, je pourrais presque entendre tes pensées.

- Désolé, souffla-t-il ne sachant même pas de quoi il s'excusait au juste.

Sherlock soupira une nouvelle fois en enfouissant le nez dans le cou de John ne se privant pas pour respirer encore son odeur à pleins poumons. Dieu qu'il était bien. Il se sentait dans le même état de béatitude que la nuit précédente lorsque son ami avait pris soin de lui. Son cerveau était en mode « pause » et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Les seules et uniques pensées qui occupaient son esprit tournaient toutes autour de l'homme contre lequel il était appuyé dans le plus simple des appareils. Il repensa à tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé dans sa vie et constata avec amusement – voire soulagement – que John en faisait à chaque fois partie.

Ces derniers mois, depuis l'épisode de la piscine pour être précis, leur amitié s'était renforcée et transformée en quelque chose de plus…précieux ? Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour découvrir jusqu'où tout cela pouvait les conduire ?

Sherlock décida de prendre l'initiative. Il se décala suffisamment afin de pouvoir tourner la tête vers son ami dont le regard se fixa aussitôt sur lui. La même envie subite d'aller caresser la joue de John le reprit et, cette fois, il n'y résista pas. Le médecin relâcha son souffle lorsque les doigts du brun vinrent lui toucher le visage.

Le cœur de Sherlock se mit à battre la chamade encore une fois. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne paniqua pas. Tout allait bien. Il était avec John. _Mon John…Mon ? Oui, ça sonne bien…ça me plait…beaucoup…_

Les bras du blond quittèrent les rebords de la baignoire. Il enroula l'un d'eux autour de la taille du logicien tandis que la main de l'autre vint se nicher dans les boucles brunes. Les doigts de Sherlock glissèrent jusqu'à sa nuque et y exercèrent une légère pression.

_Sherlock veut-il que…que je l'embrasse ?_

La question dû se lire dans son regard parce que le brun approcha légèrement son visage du sien, les yeux mi-clos. John ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et combla la distance qui les séparait encore.

Le premier contact de leurs lèvres entre elles ressembla plus à une caresse. Le blond voulait toujours laisser à son ami l'opportunité de se rétracter ayant connaissance du manque d'expérience de celui-ci dans le domaine.

Mais Sherlock ne se déroba pas. Au contraire. Il pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre celles de John, en voulant plus. Oui, il lui fallait plus de contact. Le médecin ne se fit alors pas prier plus longtemps.

Il mut ses lèvres contre celles, incroyablement douces, de Sherlock. Celui-ci ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais comprit bien vite et répondit au baiser avec la même tendresse initiée par John. Le détective ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque le bout de la langue de son ami vint lui caresser la lèvre inférieure.

Instinctivement, il entrouvrit les lèvres, quémandeur de plus…quoi, il ne savait pas, mais il en voulait plus. La langue de John vint caresser la sienne, d'abord avec hésitation, puis, avec de plus en plus d'ardeur. Sherlock répondit à la caresse électrisé par le goût du blond : un mélange de thé et de confiture de fraises.

_John…petit-déjeuner…toasts…fraises…baiser…_

Leurs langues se découvraient, se titillaient, dansaient ensemble, se repoussaient, se cherchaient alors que leurs mains fourrageaient dans leurs cheveux à mesure que l'intensité du baiser croissait. John eut un long râle de plaisir lorsque Sherlock se mit à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure avant de déposer de légers baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

Le souffle court et l'esprit légèrement embrumé par les sensations qu'il ressentait, John ne se rendit qu'alors compte que Sherlock était à présent totalement allongé sur lui, leurs jambes s'entremêlant.

L'aîné tira à lui le visage de Sherlock, niché dans son cou, pour un nouveau baiser plus tendre et plus fougueux à la fois. Le médecin laissa au brun le soin de diriger l'échange, ses mains parcourant déjà le corps offert. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans le creux des reins du détective en une légère caresse accentuée par celle de l'eau sur leur peau.

Sherlock gémit dans sa bouche et enroula ses bras autour du cou du blond se pressant davantage contre lui. Le baiser devint plus lent, plus langoureux se terminant par une multitude de légères caresses entre leurs lèvres. Ils collèrent leur front l'un à l'autre, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux un long moment.

- Sherlock, je…

- Si c'est pour me dire que cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver, il fallait y réfléchir avant, le coupa le détective en s'écartant de lui un peu brusquement, blessé d'être repoussé et regrettant déjà d'avoir ouvert son cœur.

- Non, pas du tout, répliqua John en le ramenant contre lui avant de le rassurer d'un baiser, je ne regrette absolument rien, tu m'entends ? Rien.

- Vraiment ?, fit Sherlock, étonné.

- Vraiment, acquiesça le médecin avec le sourire « spécial-Sherlock ». A dire vrai, j'en avais envie depuis longtemps.

- Oh…Tant mieux ! Parce que…parce que moi aussi, j'en avais…envie.

John ne put retenir son envie de l'embrasser à nouveau à le voir ainsi balbutier. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Sherlock Holmes avait du mal avec les mots. Ils restèrent encore un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre plus du tout gênés par leur nudité ni leur proximité.

Ils finirent par laver les cheveux et le corps de l'autre chacun à leur tour dans des gestes pleins de tendresse arrachant à l'autre un gémissement par ci par là. John fut le premier à sortir du bain. Il attrapa une serviette pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille sous le regard appréciateur du brun.

- Allé, viens ici détective, lui dit le blond en ouvrant une grande serviette de bain.

Sherlock ne se fit pas prier et le rejoignit. Le médecin s'appliqua à le sécher avant de lui faire passer son éternelle robe de chambre bleue. Le détective ne prit même pas la peine de la ceinturer avant de se tourner vers son… Ah ! Bonne question !

Le cadet fronça les sourcils à un point tel qu'ils se rejoignaient presque. John s'inquiéta.

- Tout va bien ?, demanda-t-il en saisissant son ami par les hanches.

- Oui, oui, ça va. C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas quel mot donner à ce que tu es pour moi, maintenant, dit le détective en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de John. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je t'appelais, dans ma tête, mon colocataire, mon collègue, mon bloggeur, mon ami, Mon John. Mais, et maintenant ?

John eu un sourire dans les cheveux de Sherlock tout en encerclant sa taille de ses bras. Les termes que le détective utilisait pour le désigner montraient parfaitement l'évolution de leur relation depuis leur rencontre.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Est-ce vraiment important ?

- Pour moi, ça l'est.

John préféra ne pas le contredire et réfléchit durant quelques minutes à la réponse qu'il pourrait donner à Sherlock.

- Je ne pense pas que « petit-ami » soit approprié. Cela me semble trop…

- Faible pour qualifier ce qui nous lie, confirma le brun.

- Oui. Que dirais-tu de « compagnon » ?

- Compagnon ?, répéta Sherlock en relevant la tête. Compagnon, dit-il encore comme s'il testait la sonorité du mot et la saveur sur sa langue. Oui, j'aime bien.

- Moi aussi, dit John avec un sourire avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son…compagnon.

- As-tu faim ?, lui demanda abruptement le logicien en s'écartant.

- Heu…pas vraiment, non. Et toi ?, s'enquit-il prudemment, étonné que le brun aborde le sujet de la nourriture lui qui mangeait si peu.

- Je suis affamé, clama le détective avec son sourire « rien que pour John » lui mangeant le visage.

- Je peux te préparer quelque chose, si tu veux, dit John en l'attirant vers la cuisine.

Seulement, Sherlock ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et passa une main dans la serviette qui lui cinglait les hanches pour l'arrêter. Le médecin se tourna vers lui, étonné. _Visiblement, il n'a pas compris ce que je veux…_

- Ce n'est pas de nourriture dont je sois affamé, John, dit-il avec un sourire séducteur tout en tirant le médecin jusqu'à lui.

- Ah non ?

- Non.

- Mais de quoi, alors ?

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel alors que son sourire devenait un tantinet…provocateur. Il laissa glisser ses mains dans le creux du dos de John.

- Je crois que je vais - ses mains descendirent plus bas - te laisser le déduire - jusqu'à se poser - par toi-même - sur ses fesses.

- Oh…murmura le blond alors que les mains du détective lui flattaient le postérieur avec entrain. Si ce n'est que ça, je peux y remédier tout de suite si tu le veux.

- Je suis tout à vous Docteur, répondit Sherlock dans un souffle, son regard glissant sur les lèvres de son compagnon avec envie.

Le sang dudit Docteur ne fit qu'un tour. Il attrapa la nuque du brun pour le tirer à lui et l'embrasser avec une ardeur non réfrénée. Sherlock y répondit avec le même empressement. Laborieusement, dans un enchevêtrement de bras, de jambes et d'embrassades, ils tombèrent sur le lit du détective.

Sherlock, allongé sur le médecin, caressa du bout des doigts le torse musclé offert tout en embrassant et mordillant la ligne de la mâchoire et le cou de John. Celui-ci gémit bruyamment lorsque le brun vint titiller le lobe de son oreille.

- Oh…Sherlock…

- Hum…je crois avoir trouvé l'une de vos zones érogènes, Docteur, murmura le plus jeune en reprenant sa douce torture.

Entendre le logicien l'appeler « Docteur » avec tant de sensualité ne fit qu'accroitre l'état d'excitation de l'aîné. D'un coup de reins bien placé, il inversa leur position surprenant Sherlock qui ne put retenir un cri étouffé par les lèvres de John se plaquant sur les siennes.

Le médecin se perdit dans le baiser, une main jouant avec les boucles encore humides de son compagnon, l'autre se frayant un chemin de la base du cou jusqu'à l'un des tétons de Sherlock qui glapit lorsque les doigts assurés de John vinrent le pincer légèrement.

Le blond quitta les lèvres de Sherlock pour parsemer son cou, son torse et son ventre de baisers, de coups de langue et de légères morsures. Le médecin se délectait de chaque centimètre de la peau douce et soyeuse du brun.

- Oh…John…John…soupira le logicien lorsque la langue du blond vint titiller son nombril.

Levant le regard, l'aîné eut une vision d'une beauté à lui couper le souffle. Sherlock avait la tête rejetée vers l'arrière, les joues et le nez d'un rose soutenu, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes gonflées et rougies par les baisers laissant passer son souffle erratique.

Le voir ainsi, si ouvert et abandonné, ne fit qu'augmenter la pression déjà bien présente dans le bas-ventre du médecin. Il désirait cet homme plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré personne avant.

Sherlock ouvrit alors les yeux. Et quels yeux ! Ses pupilles étaient dilatées à l'extrême et brûlaient de désir.

- Tu es magnifique, souffla John complètement tombé sous le charme.

Le brun eut un sourire lumineux et l'attira à lui pour un baiser enflammé.

- As-tu…conscience…de l'effet…que tu me fais, murmura Sherlock le souffle court.

- J'en ai une idée, en effet…

Pour approuver ses dires, le médecin attrapa le brun par les hanches, leurs bassins entrant ainsi en contact, prouvant le désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils gémirent de concert et Sherlock chercha encore plus de frottement en se collant davantage contre John.

Ils échangèrent un baiser fiévreux et impatient. Le cadet glissa une main jusqu'à la serviette cinglant toujours la taille de son compagnon pour la lui enlever, mais John l'arrêta.

- Attends, dit-il en posant une main par-dessus la sienne.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, s'inquiéta Sherlock.

- Rien. Tout va bien. C'est juste…Je ne veux pas que tu fasses des choses pour lesquelles tu ne serais pas prêt. Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine et…

John s'interrompit, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Il craignait d'avoir choqué Sherlock. Mais, que du contraire. Le logicien fut touché par l'attention de John à ne pas vouloir le brusquer.

- Il est vrai que je…je suis totalement ignorant sur le sujet dans la pratique, admit Sherlock d'une voix mal assurée, mais je me sens bien avec toi, j'ai confiance en toi et j'aimerais que…que tu sois le seul.

- Oh…Sherlock, je…

- J'aimerais que tu sois le seul pour moi, John, répéta le détective. Et, je ne serais pas contre le fait d'y aller à…mon rythme.

Les derniers mots avaient à peine été murmurés. Le cadet craignait encore de se faire repousser par John. Après tout, le sexe était une chose que le médecin connaissait bien mieux que lui surtout dans la pratique. Et, peut-être que le fait de lui refuser l'acte charnel le…

Il fut sorti de ses pensées idiotes par John qui lui attrapa le menton pour relever sa tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

- On fera comme tu le voudras Sherlock, lui dit le blond. Je ne suis pas pressé.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain. Et puis, tu n'y as peut-être pas pensé, mais je n'ai jamais eu la moindre expérience sexuelle avec un homme. Donc, tout ça…

- C'est aussi nouveau pour toi, comprit Sherlock avec un sentiment de satisfaction qui fit monter une douce chaleur depuis son bas-ventre.

- Oui, confirma John avec un sourire timide.

- Je ne pouvais espérer mieux…

Sherlock se redressa légèrement avant de fondre sur les lèvres de John pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Le médecin répondit au baiser avec la même ardeur. Le brun en profita pour débarrasser son compagnon de la fameuse serviette.

Cette fois, le frottement de leur peau nue l'un contre l'autre les firent frissonner et gémirent de plaisir. Le baiser s'intensifia, leurs langues dansant avec sensualité, leurs mains caressant chaque centimètre du corps de l'autre lui étant accessible.

Ils se perdaient dans les sensations, ils se perdaient l'un dans l'autre. Sherlock commença à mouvoir son bassin dans un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, se frottant contre celui de John. Le logicien gémit bruyamment en rejetant la tête en arrière, noyé dans un océan de sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il était possible de prendre autant de plaisir dans ce genre de contact charnel. John se mit à accompagner son mouvement tout en lui mordillant le cou, augmentant les sensations. Une légère pellicule de sueur recouvrait leurs corps brûlants.

Sherlock, perdu dans un brouillard aphrodisiaque, sentit son amant lui attraper les fesses pour le soulever davantage, accentuant ainsi la pression entre leurs bassins.

- Mmm…John…

- Oui ?

- Ne t'arrête…pas…

Leurs mouvements de va-et-vient devinrent plus rapides, plus précipités. Aux portes du plaisir, Sherlock serra le drap à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Tout n'était maintenant plus que plaisir et gémissements. Le détective murmurait une litanie de « John » tout en s'arquant un peu plus.

- Viens pour…moi…Sherlock...

Entendre son prénom de la voix devenue rauque et gémissante de John fit perdre au brun le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore sur son corps. Un plaisir intense le submergea complétement lui faisant oublier jusqu'à son propre nom. A la vue de son compagnon, John bascula à son tour dans le plaisir.

Sherlock reprenait peu à peu ses esprits tandis que John s'écroulait sur son torse, tous deux essoufflés. Le brun passa les bras autour de la taille du médecin pour le serrer davantage contre lui. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, détendu, le corps léger comme une plume.

Le blond revint à lui lentement et se mit à déposer çà et là quelques baisers dans le cou du son compagnon qui, instinctivement, pencha un peu plus la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Sherlock dessina paresseusement du bout des doigts des arabesques sur le dos de l'aîné.

John finit par relever la tête et leur regard tomba dans celui de l'autre. Il n'était pas utile de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils se comprenaient. Le médecin se pencha pour l'embrasser. Un baiser doux, lent et langoureux. Quand ils se séparèrent, un sourire illuminait leur visage.

- Comment tu te sens ?, finit par demander Sherlock en lui caressant la joue.

- Je ne pense m'être déjà senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un que je ne le suis avec toi, répondit-il avec une sincérité indéniable. Et toi, ça va ?

- Oh que oui, soupira Sherlock avec un regard rêveur qui fit rire le médecin. Je ne pensais pas que le sexe pouvait être aussi…aussi…

- Intense ?, proposa le blond en lui volant un baiser.

- Oui, intense me semble être un bon mot, acquiesça Sherlock.

- Et encore, ce n'était qu'un aperçu. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir dans le domaine, crois-moi.

- Tant que c'est avec vous Docteur, tout me va !

John lui fit le fameux sourire et son cœur manqua un battement…ou deux. Le médecin s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

- Attends, dit le détective en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, il y a encore une autre chose que je veux te dire.

- D'accord, je t'écoute, dit John en s'allongeant sur le côté à hauteur du visage de Sherlock, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille.

- Il faut que tu saches que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai été heureux pour la première fois de ma vie. Notre rencontre a été un cadeau du ciel, vraiment. Et, John, je…je…je crois….

_Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce aussi difficile ? Allé Sherlock, tu peux le lui dire non ? Depuis le temps que tu rêves de ce moment…_

- Je crois que…je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

John resta bouche-bée l'espace d'une seconde ou deux avant de fondre sur les lèvres de Sherlock pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Le détective y répondit avec la même ardeur et en profita pour se lover un peu plus dans les bras de son homme.

Le baiser rompu, ils se regardèrent longuement, amoureusement, avant que John ne lui murmure…

- Moi aussi, Sherlock, je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau sous l'initiative du détective cette fois tout en échangeant çà et là quelques caresses. Ils étaient heureux, le cœur et le corps comblés et, cerise sur le gâteau, amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Tu es conscient de ce que cela implique, John ?

- A quel sujet ?

- Eh bien, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'appartiens qu'à moi et à moi seul…Je ne te laisserais aller nulle part sans moi.

- Tant mieux parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'être loin de toi. Je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés, te suivre sur tes enquêtes, te soigner quand tu es blessé, te rappeler à l'ordre quand tu dépasses les limites, te laisser me réveiller par le son de ton violon à trois heures du matin, et encore bien d'autres choses.

- Et…quelles sont…ces autres…choses, murmura Sherlock, soufflé par la déclaration de son compagnon.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, dit celui-ci avec un sourire tendre.

- Dans ce cas, et si tu commençais par m'embrasser ?

- Cela me semble raisonnable, Monsieur le Détective, souffla John avant de lui prendre le visage en coupe pour l'entrainer dans un nouveau baiser passionné.

Sherlock en oublia bien vite tout ce qu'il l'entourait et qui n'était pas John…jusqu'à son propre nom.

* * *

**Voilà...Alors, un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis ? **

**En tout cas, j'ai adoré écrire cet OS. **

**Merci et à bientôt, **

**Diabo**


End file.
